Life After the Bite
by fairygrrl
Summary: It's been three years and Edward has finally agreed to change Bella, but will being a vampire really be what Bella wanted? Feel free to leave comments. Joelle
1. The Bite

**Okay so this will be the only disclaimer for the whole story. No, I do not own this story, duh. Also feel free to tell me how you feel about the story all comments and suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night, I was so nervous. I walked back and forth in Edward's room, nervously biting my nails.

"Will you please stop that," Edward said sitting patiently on the couch.

"I'm just so…" what was I. At first I thought I was nervous, but now I'm not so sure. I could be excited or scared. No, not scared. I knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Just relax," Edward said coming up behind me, and wrapping me up in his arms rocking me back and forth gently. We stayed like that for along time; just soaking up each others love. I adored moments like this, where we could just be with each other. Not having to say a word and still feeling love for each other. It was like heaven.

I hated that he had to hold back. That he couldn't hold me with all his strength and kiss me with all his passion. I hated having to be handled like a china doll.

"Are you sure this is something you want?"

"Edward, please. We've been together for three years now. I've already gone through a year of collage. I'm a big girl. I'm sure this is what I want." Just like I would have wanted it three years ago, when I was still _younger_ than you, I thought.

But, after being with Edward for three years I learned a couple of things. Number one, he loves me. He truly loves me body and soul, rarely do I ever have worry about that. Number two, I learned not to be so afraid of him. There are still times when his growl, his lust for blood, or his over protectiveness scare me.

Like when we went to Chicago last year, to visit his old neighborhood, and I almost got robbed. I was so sure he was going to kill the man. He pushed him against a brick wall and started to slam him against it, again and again. Only when I started to cry did he stop.

I'm constantly amazed at the extant of his power, but it is kind of a turn on to know he could kill me in an instant. Is that weird? I hope not.

I deiced to go to Argosy Collage, in Seattle, so I could stay close to Edward. Not that it mattered; I could have gone to Antarctica and Edward would have been there in five minutes, visiting me every day.

Edward decided not to go to collage, again. He would live with Esme and Carlisle and when I was done with collage I would move in too. Then we'd move and Edward would go back to collage to become a doctor, and work as a partner with Carlisle.

I had to admit that it could be nice having an extremely hot boyfriend. Every time he came to see me, every day, all the girls would stare wide eyed and gawk at Edward in all his Godly glory. I was fine when they just looked, but I got so upset when they stared hitting on him.

"Oh, Edward, tee he he" then they would gently touch his arm and bat there stupid wide eyes, and Edward being so oblivious would just smile, which of course didn't make the situation any better!

"Bella," Edward asked looking concerned.

"Sorry,"

"Are you okay? You had this really weird look on your face. And you started breathing heavily,"

"Fine, I'm just ready to get started," and I was. The sooner we started the better. Right now every one was out hunting, so no one would be hungry. Edward had just come back and they decided we needed a little privacy before we got down to business. I don't know why though. It's not like we could really _do_ anything.

"What did you tell your father?" Edward asked after a few more minuets of hugging. I could tell he was nervous.

"That I was going back to school a few days early."

"What if he tries to call?"

"I told him to because I would be really busy, and that I would call him when I was all settled."

"You're getting to good at lying," he joked

"Yah, well it's your fault."

He chuckled and smiled that little half smile that drove me crazy.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't stop smiling. Now that my nerves were calming down I was so excited.

"Nothing,"

"Edward Cullen tell me now."

"I just can't believe you've grown so much."

"Well you're a hundred and five years old. That's like eighty five years you've got on me. Give me some time to catch up."

"It's just that, well do you remember that first year we started dating?"

"How could I forget? I moved away from the only home I'd ever known, fell in love, was savagely attacked by an evil vampire," Edward tensed up at the mention of the attack. I know he was still blaming himself for every thing. It didn't matter how many times I told him that it wasn't his fault he still blamed him self. I held him close hopping he would forget I said anything at all, "and I went to my first dance."

"Well, you also always second guessed yourself and you were never afraid of anything."

"I'm still not."

"I think you were afraid of that spider, in the woods the other day." Edward said laughing at the memory.

"Did you see that thing? It was huge, and it snuck up on me." I stated defensively.

"Yes, Bella the thing was huge. How did we ever get past it?" I started blushing like crazy. A habit I had been trying to break for years, but Edward could always make me blush, "But, what I was saying is. I am so happy that you stick up for yourself now, and make your voice heard."

He smiled and I felt my heart start beating rapidly. I wondered if that would be the last time that would happen.

Apparently he was thinking the same thing. He stared at me, "Are you absolutely positive this is what you want? I mean after this there is no going back. You do understand that don't you?"

"Edward, please, of …"

"And then there are three day of excruciating pain. Can you handle that and…?" I leaned in and gave him a full kiss on the mouth.

"Stop trying to scare me. Like I said I'm a big girl. I can handle this. Besides, as long as your there to help me through it I can do any thing."

At that moment Carlisle, Easme, Rosalie, and the rest came in. They walked in at a normal pace, "Edward, Bella we're here."

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Can I have a kiss for good luck?"

"Hmmm…I don't know," I pulled his face close to mine and I gave him a kiss instead of waiting for him to be done joking. He kissed me back but like always held back for my safety. I couldn't wait for the time when we kissed and I wouldn't have to worry about dieing.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, where his whole family was waiting around the couch that Alice had set up for me. It was blue; the one that Edward liked so much on me and it was right next to the piano, so Edward could play music for me.

"Are, you ready?" Alice asked bouncing over to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Yah, I guess." I said staring at everybody.

"What do you mean you guess? Can't you ever be more excited about things? Your whole life is about to change!"

I started smiling and whispered, "Okay, so I'm really, really, really, happy Edward finally caved."

"I don't know why you're whispering," Edward said from across the room, "I can still hear you, and I didn't cave."

"Oh yes you did." I said teasing him.

"I just got annoyed with you asking me every day.

"Exactly, you caved," said Alice joining in.

"Guys come on," Rosalie was sitting on the piano bench, "Let's get this over with,"

Alice yanked me by the arm and drug me over to the couch, "Lay down," she instructed.

I did as she told me and tried to get comfortable. Which wasn't hard considering this couch was made for me and my comfort.

Edward came over and sat on the floor taking my hand into his, "Are you okay?"

"Yah fine why?"

"Your heart is beating really quickly."

"Oh, yah, well I'm excited."

"Not scared."

"Nope," I giggled shaking my head with unnecessary force so my hair flew every where. He grabbed my face and I looked into those perfect eyes. He looked at me with concern, then with love. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then he fond my lips. It was a gentle tender kiss, sweet but passionate.

At this point I was oddly aware of everyone in the room, and I blushed, for the last time.

Then, without a word he moved to my neck. I felt his cold breath on my skin. But he didn't bite me.

"Edward," I asked

Still he didn't move. So I grabbed the back of his head, and he allowed me to press it to my neck. Then he bit me. I took in a sharp breath. He started to pull away but I kept my hand on the back of his head letting him know I was okay.

He kept drinking I was worried he wouldn't stop. He wrapped one of his hands around my waist and pulled me in drinking more hungrily.

"Edward!" Carlisle's sharp voice made Edward pull away.

"Sorry," he said smiling looking into my eyes, "You just taste so good."

I smiled happily back at him, then I felt my stomach tighten and I took in a deep breath, the familiar pain came rushing back to me. My whole neck felt like it was on fire. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. My eyes darted around the room and I panicked. I grabbed onto Edward's hand.

"Carlisle," Edward yelled, sounding very scared.

"She's okay," he said sounding very relaxed, "Esmae go get some cold water, and lots of it."

"Relax," said Carlisle, "It's going to be okay," he was looking at me with kind eyes, "If you stay tense it will be harder for the venom to flow through you."

I took a deep breath and let my body ease, "Better," he asked. Actually, I did feel a little bit better. Now it felt like someone had only set a small fire on my throat instead of a really large one, but I nodded for Edward's sake.

When Esme got back with the water Carlisle dipped a cloth in it and placed it on my throat. Then started checking my pulse and making sure everything was going the way it was supposed to go. Then he started giving every one orders.

"Jasper, I want you to start making Bella feel more relaxed. Alice, just sit here and talk to her, Emmett start preparing things to go hunting. She'll need to eat when she's done. Esme keep the water coming. Rosalie, go to my study and grab the purple vase out of the cabinet."

"What do I need to do?" Edward asked obviously anxious.

"Play something on the piano." If I wasn't in such pain I would have laughed at how quick Edward was to oblige. He ran at lighting speed over to the piano and started playing something very quickly.

"Edward, slowly," Carlisle said, "Play something soothing."

There was silence for a minute, then he played me that song had he wrote for me all those years ago. Instantly I began to feel much more at ease. I was still in a tense amount a pain, but I felt so much better.

Suddenly I felt the pain spread. It shot strait down to my chest; it was the second worst pain I would feel during my transformation, you can imagine where the worst pain was.

When the pain initially hit, I screamed like all hell was about to break to louse. My body started to thrash about and I screamed for all I was worth. At this Carlisle called Emmett in to help tie me down.

All of day two went pretty much like that; me yelling, everyone running around trying to make me more comfortable, and Edward trying not to panic.

On the third day I could actually feel the mussels and bone changing in my body. My stomach knotted up and felt firm, the bone in my arm felt larger, and my face. Well, it just felt like every thing was being rearranged. I guess that's what needed the most work.

Then there was nothing…


	2. Gifts

I could feel the heat of the sun on my face as my heart beat for the last time. I took a deep breath, forgetting I really didn't need to, and opened my eyes.

Bright sunlight filled my eyes but it didn't even hurt, which was very odd sensation. Looking around I saw seven very worried faces looking down at me. I let out a low laugh.

"You should see the looks on your faces," I smiled. I sat up on the couch and Edward was sitting next to me in an instant. He took my hand in his and looked me in the eye.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry," I said honestly.

Emmett laughed heartily behind me, "That was my response, too. Come on into the kitchen we've got deer."

I scrunched up my face, I had to be honest this was one part of becoming a vampire that I was not looking forward to. Alice laughed, "Come on," she said, "It's not _that_ bad."

"I'm not so much worried about the taste, but it's a deer. All I'm going to be able to think about while I'm eating is Bambi," my hands flew to my mouth, "What if some poor doe is out there crying while I'm eating its mother? I won't be able to eat if it's a mother."

Edward sigh, "Your hunger will eventually win over you and you'll eat it anyways."

I still couldn't help thinking of a crying baby deer out in the forest looking for it mama.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and gently guided me into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen, a couple of things occurred to me. The first thing I thought of was why did the Cullen's even need a kitchen, and second how come I had never been in there.

The kitchen was beautiful. The walls were a beautiful plumb color and the table and chairs were oak, and they had all chrome appliances. Again I thought why have the appliances if you can't even use them.

"So when we decide to sell the house it'll look like someone actually lived here," Edward said.

I gave Edward a look. "Did you just…"

A smile crept across his face, "Maybe some good will come of you being a vampire after all."

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe that after three years of him not being able to read my thoughts he was going to be able to know every word I was thinking, "No more reading my thoughts," I said seriously, I was really going to hate this. It would be just like blushing.

I walked over to the table were the deer was and examined it.

The carcass lying on the table was massive. So I took it to be a male, which made me feel a little bit better about draining all of its blood. Luckily someone had removed the head, and legs. I don't think I could have eaten it while looking into its eyes. There was blood every where. I licked my lips. I _was_ hungry.

At a speed I wasn't quite expecting I turned around to face Edward and his family looking at me questioningly.

"It's okay. We already ate," Edward joked.

"I can't do this with all of you watching." I said.

"Okay, we will give you your privacy," Carlisle said.

All of them, except for Edward started to leave and go into the living room.

"What is she afraid of," I heard Rosalie whisper to Esmae as she exited.

"I'm not afraid of anything," I said, "I just don't like people watching me eat."

Rosalie turned around and stared me down, "Vampire," I laughed reminding her that I was now going to be able to hear every word she said behind my back.

Rosalie got this look of absolute disgust on her face. She whipped her head around and stomped out the door.

Edward came over and kissed me on the forehead, "Try not to up set her, too, much okay?"

"I promise," I said, but really I was glad for finally being able to stand up to Rosalie. I was so tired of her making comments about me behind my back and giving me nasty looks all the time. I had been nothing but nice to her and I sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Okay," Edward said, "Hurry up and eat because we have a surprise for you when you're done."

I groaned. I figured that no matter how long we dated Edward would never get it through his thick skull that I HATED surprises.

"Oh, come on Bella you had to know there would be some kind of gift."

"I was just hoping that for once you guys would respect my wishes and not get me any gifts."

"Not a chance! Now go on eat, I'll wait for you out side." And with that Edward was out the door.

I turned around to look at the dead animal on the kitchen table. I walked over to it and just looked at it for a moment. I wasn't grossed out by it. It was just that I had never eaten raw deer before. I guess in all actuality I wouldn't be "eating" it, but still.

I lowered my head to the torso and opened my mouth to bite into it, but then quickly moved my head back. It was just so weird.

'No,' I thought, 'No, I will not let this defeat me. It's just meat.' I didn't want anyone in the family to think of me as weak and more then that I was _so_ hungry.

I opened my mouth and bit into the soft hide of the deer. I slurped hungrily at the blood that began to ooze out of the bite I made.

I was trying so hard not to get blood all over myself and the floor. I wound up doing a pretty good job. I only had one drop of blood on my shirt and none got on the floor.

As far as taste went it was kind of bland, like eating thick air. There was no taste, was this really what I'd be eating for the rest of eternity, I thought.

Immediately I shook the idea from my head. Who cared if I never ate again? At least I would be with Edward, forever.

When I was done I wiped my mouth and headed back into the living room where everyone was waiting for me.

Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Okay so we have gifts."

"Of course you do," I said playfully.

"Who's do you want to open first?"

"Yours of course," I said knowing that's what she wanted to hear.

Alice practically danced over to the couch. She bent behind it and picked up a small package wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"Sit down," she instructed, so I sat in a grey love seat adjacent from the couch, "Here," she said beaming and handed me the package. I hope you like it.

"You mean you don't already know," I teased. I tore off the paper and fond a small white box, "A box," I exclaimed, "Just what I always wanted!"

"Open the box silly,"

"Okay," I said becoming more serious.

I opened the box and could not believe what was inside, "You got me a black card!"

"I knew you'd like it, even before I had my vision."

"There is no way I can accept this," I stammered.

"Oh yes you can. You're going need it for when we go shopping."

"Don't try giving it back," Jasper cut in, "She'll just keep giving it back to you."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome," she said beaming, "Who's do you want to open next?"

"Jasper's I guess,"

"Well, actually," Jasper stated, "Emmett and I did a joint gift,"

"Okay…" I said a little weary. I didn't know what they were planning, but it was probably something expensive I really didn't need.

"Close your eye's," Emmett said excitedly.

I looked over to Edward for support. He just smiled that irresistible smile. So I closed my eyes.

Someone took my hand and guided me out of the house. I think it was Emmett, because I just knew it wasn't Edward, and I didn't think it was Jasper because he probably still wasn't used to be close to me, even though I wasn't a human any more.

We walked for a bit. At first I felt grass underneath my feet then concrete.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see," Emmett was practically squealing with delight, which is kind of hard to picture him doing, being as big as he.

I heard a door open, and now I was really nervous.

"Come on guys. Where am I?"

"Just wait," Alice chipped in, "They're trying to make sure every thing is just perfect."

"Okay," Jasper stated, "Open your eyes!"

My eyes flew open, and… all I saw was a white wall. I looked up at the ceiling and then onto the cement floor. I didn't see anything.

"Okay, you got me. I don't see any thing."

Jasper laughed, "We just couldn't resist,"

I put my hand on my hips, "So you got me nothing?" I asked hopefully.

"Not quite," said Emmett spinning me around.

I don't know what I was expecting to see in front of me but it most certainly wasn't what I saw. Standing in front of me was my truck! "Oh my God," I screamed.

My truck had broken down two mounts after senior year and I was so depressed. I didn't eat for two days, which of course didn't sit well with Edward so he bought me a new truck, but of course it couldn't replace my old one.

The new one was quiet and a smooth ride, nothing I wanted out of truck.

I couldn't believe that Jasper and Emmett had done this for me. "You guys this is so sweet."

"What do you think of the new paint job?" Emmett asked. Clearly this was something he had done himself. Other wise he wouldn't have been so excited about it.

"It's wonderful. It looks brand new!" And it did. The truck was now a clean candy apple red, and they had put wheels that looked like flowers on it for me.

"Check out the inside" Jasper said as he opened the door for me.

"Wow," I said over come with happiness as I climbed into the driver's seat. The interior was black leather and there was a satellite radio, so Edward could listen to his 50's music now, and there were even fuzzy dice.

"I love it! Thank you guys so much." I said pulling Emmett and Jasper into a hug.

Jasper threw me the keys, "Try it out,"

I put the keys into the ignition and the car started to rumble. I was so excited!

"Can I have the truck I bought you then," Edward asked, "Since you'll be driving this one now?"

"Take it," I said still beaming.

Edward rolled his eyes and lifted me out of the truck.

"Rosalie," Edward said, "Do you have a gift for Bella?"

"No," Rosalie, "I don't"

I looked at Edward and gave him an apologetic look. I didn't want Rosalie and me to be fighting for the rest of eternity. I decided I would try and talk to her later.

Carlisle and Esmae gave me there gift next.

"Okay," Carlisle said gesturing for me to follow him, "I won't make you close your eyes."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed following him into the house.

"Just so you know," Esmae began, "Carlisle did most of the work, and I just decorated."

We were headed up the stairs to the second floor now. We passed Edward's room, which used to be the last door in the hall, however now, their was a large oak door right next to Edwards.

I didn't even wait for them to tell me to look inside. I barged into the room and looked around.

It wasn't a very large room and there was no furniture. A few bars ran along the sides of the wall and a few articles of my clothing were hanging up.

"It's a closet." I said, not disappointed, but a little confused.

"Bella," Edward said my name so sweetly.

"Yes," I said as I turned to meet his gaze.

Edward slowly got down on to one knee. My hands flew to my mouth.

It was the most beautiful scene I could have ever imagined. Edward's whole family was standing behind him beaming, well everyone except Rosalie. Alice was practically bouncing off the walls from excitement.

"Bella you have made my life complete. I can't imagine life with out you by my side. Ever since I meet you my whole life has made since, and held meaning, and I want nothing more then to wake up everyday by your side..."

I smiled, "You've been doing that for the past three years," If I could have cried I would have.

"as my wife. Will you marry me?"


	3. The Answer

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been so uninspired to write until now so thanks for being patient. This is the last chapter of fluff. And I will have the next chapter posted in the next couple of days. Yay! I know you're all so excited. The next chapter was written before the first but I wanted to build a little into it. I _will_ update if only to see where the story goes. So yah, some frequently asked questions, that I'd like to answer are How old is Bella right now? She's twenty. And when will we get to know how Bella looks? You'll have to wait and find out. And, now without further a do… the third chapter.**

"Will you marry me?" Edward's eyes sparkled that light topaz I loved so much.

"Yes!" I said and I jumped onto Edward, hugging him as tight as I could, kissing him feverishly on the lips.

Come to think of it, that was our first open mouth kiss. It was really nice.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands jumping up and down, "I knew it."

"Alice, we have to start planning right now," Rosalie was saying. Forgetting she was supposed to be mad at me, "We need decorations, and flowers, and… a wedding dress,"

"Here we go again," Emmett said looking over at Jasper who just smiled.

"Bella, we'll need to go shopping for a wedding dress, and pick out your colors. How do you feel about a traditional black and white? Bella? Bella…" I hadn't heard a word they said. I was to busy kissing Edward. As our kiss got more passionate I forgot anyone else was even in the room.

Suddenly I wasn't breathing and neither was Edward. He pulled me a little to the left, closer to his, _our_ room, and quickly opened the door. While still kissing me he pushed me against the door, slamming it closed, slowly moving his hand up and down against my thigh.

"We'll start planning a little later, then, okay Bella," I heard Rosalie say.

Alice giggled and then, with my new improved hearing, I heard everyone go down stairs.

Then my feet were off the floor as Edward pushed me harder against the door, so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We started to move closer to the couch. All I can remember was that I was in a state of pure bliss. He turned his back to the couch in order to ease us onto it when I suddenly jumped off him, knocking him to the floor, my mouth hanging open.

"What," Edward asked as he picked himself off the floor rubbing the back of his head, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Oh-my-God, Look at me," I said.

While we had still been kissing I had caught a glance of myself in the full length mirror on the opposite side of room, "is this some kind of trick mirror," I asked not able to believe the beautiful image in the mirror was really me.

Edward came up behind me wrapping his long arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, "No. That's all you. And might I add you look gorgeous," he was smiling.

Every thing about me had become more enhanced, which I guess is a big duh, but I never really thought I would look as good as I did. My cheek bones were higher, my stomach was flatter, and my butt was hot! It was a lifted and definitely more firm.

Even my hair had change it was slightly more curly and framed my face nicely, now. My eyes were a dark topaz, meaning I would be hungry again soon.

My skin was the part that would take some getting used to. It was the exact same color as Edward's, stone cold and pale. I was going to have to buy all new makeup now.

"At least I don't look older then you now," I said happily. Looking older then Edward was something that had truly disturbed my being ever since I'd turned eighteen. However, Alice had assured me that Edward would turn me before I turned old and wrinkly.

I was actually begging to wonder if it would ever happen. But then a few weeks ago Edward asked me if wanted to be damned.

Yes he actually said it just like that. And of course I said yes.

"I guess…" Edward was saying still looking at me.

I kept looking at myself. "Wow," was all I could really think to say, now.

All of a sudden an idea popped in my head. "Now," I said using my "sexy" voice, "I have a surprise for you," I said gently tapping his nose.

"You do," he asked quizzically.

"Yes, and you have to wait here for it."

"Right here?" he was teasing me.

"No, go sit on the couch,"

"Yes sir,"

"I'll be back in just a second," I said and left the room. I closed the door gently and sigh. It was good to know that even when I didn't need to Edward could still take my breath away. I smiled to myself and then went to find Alice.

I flew downstairs to find Alice and Jasper on the couch watching a movie, "Alice," I hissed.

She turned around looking concerned, "What's wrong," she asked removing Jasper's arm from around her neck.

"Nothing," I said hurriedly wanting to get back to Edward, "How do I block my thoughts from Edward?"

Jasper laughed and looked at Alice, "You're not really going to tell her. Are you?"

"Why not?" Alice and I asked together.

"Despite the fact that Edward will kill you?" He said looking from me to Alice.

"No he won't," I said impatiently turning my attention to Alice, "Tell me."

"It's easy, just imagine he can't read them and he can't,"

"That sounds, too, easy," I said not believing Edward could be blocked out of my mind that easily.

"It's not, because you constantly have to think about him not reading your thoughts and try and think at the same time. It's an art you have to master. Why do you want to know any ways?"

"Because," I said trying hard to think of Edward not reading my thoughts, "I want to show him the surprise we bought, and I want to keep it a secret."

Jasper turned around to look at us and raised one eyebrow playfully, "Oh," Alice said, "Do you know where it is?"

"No,"

"Okay, go in my room and look behind the door. The box on top is yours."

"Thanks Alice," I said as I started running up the stairs.

"Have fun," she shouted after me.

"Don't worry I will," I said and headed into her room. I opened the Victoria Secret bag and took out the box on top. Inside was a red bra and matching cheekeys. I put the bra on and to tell the truth I really didn't even need it. Being a vampire meant your boobs knew where to sit without the help of a bra. When I put on the bottoms they fit a hundred times better then when I had originally tried them on. They clung nicely to my new ass, which I was ecstatic about.

When I was all dressed I slowly opened the door to Alice and Jasper's room and peaked out. I knew I wouldn't be embarrassed if Edward or even Alice saw me in my underwear, but I'd be mortified if, oh say Carlisle saw me in a red lacy bra and chekeys from Victoria Secret.

When I saw the coast was clear I made a run for it and opened the door to mine and Edward's room.

"She said she'll be back in a min…" Edward was saying to Carlisle when I suddenly barged in.

A smile played across his beautiful lips. Carlisle's back was to me so I quickly darted out of the room and into the new closet hoping no one was in there. I closed the door and leaned my head against the door, "Man, that was close,"

"Bella," the voice belonged to Rosalie.

I turned around to see her staring at me, "_Hey_ Rosalie,"

"You look nice,"

"Thanks," I said.

Then a defining silence filled the room. I played with a long strand of hair as I leaned against the door. I knew I should say something, but I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"What are you doing in my closet," I asked suddenly realizing where we were.

"Oh, well," she tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear, "I lied, earlier when I said I didn't get you a gift. I was just hanging it up, so you could find it later."

"Really?"

"Yah,"

"Well, can I see?"

Rosalie went over and picked up a black garment bag and brought it over to me, "Well, as you know, Emmett and I are getting married again."

"Yah," Alice had been talking about nothing else since she found out Rosalie was allowing her to decorate this wedding. It even had a theme, "Together Forever". It was cute, I thought, even if it was a little corny.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be a bride's maid. So, I bought you a dress," quickly Rosalie unzipped the garment bag to reveal a beautiful royal blue, floor length, backless, dress. It had a low cut v-neck and off the shoulder straps.

"Rosalie, it's beautiful! Of course I'll be a bride's maid." Then I threw my arms around her.

"So, what dose this make us?"

"Friends?" It was more a question then anything.

"Okay, then." She said and we both giggled.

"So what are you doing running around in your underwear?" she asked now eyeing me in my half naked state.

"I was hoping to surprise Edward," I started embarrassed, "but Carlisle was in the room so I ran in here to hide." I felt like I was blushing from head to toe, but I knew that was impossible.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Could you?" I pleaded.

"Sure," she said smiling and bounced lightly out the door.

I listened carefully to hear how Rosalie was going to get Carlisle out of the room, "Carlisle," she sounded very sad, "sorry to interrupt, but could I talk to you," she paused a moment for dramatic effect, "in private,"

I was so sure this wasn't going to work but to my astonishment Carlisle said, "Of course Rosalie," and I heard two of them walk down the hall, go into Carlisle's office, and close the door.

Less then a second later Edward in was in the closet with me, "Ever since collage you have gotten really adventurous, but I never thought you'd be adventurous enough to walk down the halls of my house in nothing but your underwear." He was grinning from ear to ear, a boyish kind of grin. I felt, what would be my heart, melt.

"First of all," I said, "I ran."

"And you didn't fall? I'm impressed,"

"Whatever," I said punching him lightly in the stomach, "And second of all I wasn't expecting Carlisle to be in our room."

"Our room," Edward asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, our room," I said looking up into his eyes smiling.

"I could get used to that," he smiled making my knees go weak.

But, of course, like always, Edward caught me and swiftly, as if I weighed nothing, picked me up and took me into _our_ room. And I prayed like crazy Alice wasn't having a vision of some of the things we did.

About an hour later, I was hungry again, and I knew it was time to go hunting, "So, where do you want to go hunting first?" Edward asked stroking my hair.

"I don't know" I said lazily. I was lying on his chest and was very distracted by this one strand of hair that hung over one of his eye.

"Well, what do you want to go hunting for?" Edward asked trying to get something out of me.

"Not bear," I said having made up my mind about that along time ago, "What about mountain lion?" This whole conversation just sounded so weird to me. Like we were planning on what to eat for dinner that night rather then planning on killing vicious animals, and sucking them dry.

"Oh, and I'm not going hunting with you. Not at first anyways."

"Why not?" Edward asked sounding hurt.

"It would be to embarrassing." I started, "Alice will go with me, and every thing will be fine."

"I just thought we would go hunting together, you know."

At this point I lifted my head off of Edward's chest and looked into his eyes, careful to keep the sheet wrapped around the both of us, "Does it really mean that much to you?" I was concerned that I had some how hurt him.

"I have always envisioned your first hunt being with me. That's all."

"I guess I can get over my embarrassment if it's important you."

"Okay, well your eyes are black so we need to go now. Get dressed," he ordered.

Edward politely turned around so I could get quickly dressed, "I'm going down stairs to tell Alice what's going on. Okay,"

"Okay. I'll be down in a second."

I ran down stairs and fond Alice, oddly enough, sitting at the kitchen table, "Have fun,"

I'm positive all traces of color, how ever little it may have been drained from my face, "You had a vision?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"I didn't need a vision. You two are louder then Rosalie and Emmett and that's saying something," Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry," I said feeling bad "Is everyone here?"

"No, just me," what a relief, "Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went hunting and Carlisle and Esmae went out. Are you ready to go hunting?"

"Actually," I felt bad because I was going to be leaving her alone, "Edward wants to go hunting with me. Just the two of us,"

"Awesome,"

"Really,"

"I've been wanting to redecorate my room, but I never have time, because when Jaspers here he's usually in there. So, I'll just do that while everyones out."

"Okay," Edward said, "Let's go."

"Bye Alice," I said and walked out to the car with Edward.

The car ride took about twenty minutes and when we got out I could see we were near a camp sight.

"Lead the way," I said in a hushed whisper. I couldn't quite explain it but I suddenly had a bad feeling about being here, but I didn't want to upset Edward so I grabbed his hand and let him guide me into the mountains.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cliff hanger. Sort of. I guess. Oh well! You guys will just have to read and find out what happens. Are Bella's reactions and fears justified or is she just afraid because it is her first hunt. The next chapter will come up in the next couple of days. Honestly. It's already written I'm just doing some fine tuning. Now go, go review! **

**Joelle**


	4. The Hunt

**Hey, everyone. I know I'm a terrible liar. I said I would update in two days and it was more like four. Sorry. I was just struck by inspiration, and well when inspiration calls you had better answer. So this is sort of a combination of the original fourth chapter and some of that new inspiration. I hope you like it. Joelle**

We headed down a path holding hands. I wondered what people watching us thought. I bet they thought we were a cute couple going on a hike. I wondered what they would think of us if they new what we were really going to do.

Suddenly Edward was pulling me through some trees. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked still pulling me through a maze of tall trees.

"We just passed a whole horde of signs that said beware of Mountain Lions. Stay on the trail. And we are running off the trail to go and find mountain lions. I just think it's funny he."

Edward just looked at me. Then as if something had just clicked in his head he turned to look at me, "Are you nervous," he asked.

I thought about lying but now that Edward could read my mind I knew it would be point less, I didn't have enough strength to block him out right now, and I hated lying to him, "Well," I began trying to find the words, "I always mess up things , I'm klutzy, I just don't want to mess up,"

"Don't worry," Edward said trying to comfort me. He stroked my cheek and told me, "I love you. And everything will be fine. Besides you're about a hundred times stronger then a mountain lion now. You really have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"I do." Was all I said and we walked a little further into the mountains.

We walked silently for quite some time and I just let Edward lead me further and further into the woods. I was becoming less and less nervous as we continued on. I knew Edward would protect me and I was actually a little excited to know I would be taking on a mountain lion.

"Okay we're getting close," Edward informed as soon as we reached a small clearing.

To my astonishment I could smell the mountain lions. I actually knew we were close. I was practically bouncing off the trees now.

"Edward,"

"Shh…Do you see it?"

I looked around and saw what he was talking about. A mountain lion, I think it was a male, was lying on the ground, behind some tall grass. He yawned, looked around and then lay back down.

"I see it," I said as quietly as possible.

"Go for it," he said.

I just turned and stared at him for a long time. He was staring at the lion and when he saw that I wasn't moving he turned and face me.

"What?"

"You want me to just go?" I hissed not able to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Look," he said sighing as if he had expected this, "you just have to go and kill it. I'll be right here; I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You are absolutely crazy," I said hearing my voice raise.

"Keep your voice down," Edward said smiling, "Look everyone started hunting, just like this. It helps if you remember you can't die."

"Fine," I said remembering the deer. I was not going to be weak. I tried to tell myself that it was just a little lion. But, it looked huge, and I was getting more and more nervous by the second. What was I going to do? 'Just do it,' I told myself. And slowly moved toward the lion.

I crouched down and crawled slowly. I tried to be very careful not to step on any sticks or any thing else that would make much noise. The lion slowly raised its massive head and I stopped dead. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breath. He looked around and then put his head down. I exhaled slowly and moved closer.

As I got closer I could hear the lion's heart pounding and see the blood running through his veins. I licked my lips in anticipation. I was on all fours now, running like a dog toward the lion. I don't know how I knew to do this. I t was just instinct.

I leapt at the same time the lion, but I was much faster then him. He didn't stand a chance.

I drew my head back and dug my teeth into his neck. He twitched a little bit beneath me but eventually his body went limp and he died.

I drank happily until there was nothing left. And, I didn't spill a drop any where. I was very proud of myself.

Now I looked up to see Edward in all his glory leaning against a tree smiling over at me.

"I told you everything would be just fine, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," I said, walking over to him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he said tilting his head in the direction of the lion laying alone in the clearing.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked staring at the life less body. I really didn't want to touch it. I felt sort of bad for the poor thing. He never did stand a chance.

Edward, reading my thoughts, went over and threw the lion over his shoulder, "Come on," he said heading back into the woods, "I'll show what to do next."

We walked for a while smiling and talking, about nothing in particular, until Edward asked about Rosalie.

"So, earlier after you…"

"Ran into Carlisle," I finished for him.

"Yes," he said smiling at the memory, "Well, I know Rosalie was in the closet with you, but I couldn't quite make out what you were saying.

"You couldn't?" I asked puzzled.

"Actually, I was trying to focus on what Carlisle was saying."

"What was he saying?" I asked knowing that it must be important if he wasn't going to listen to a conversation Rosalie and I were saying.

"Nothing,"

"Liar,"

"I'll tell you later," his voice had developed that hard edge and I knew it was time to change the subject.

"We just talked," I answered his question.

"About…"

"Mostly about her wedding."

"You guys had a civilized conversation?" he sounded astonished, "No fighting, kicking, or screaming? I'm impressed."

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes."

"Edward Cullen," I said in a motherly accusing tone.

"Think about it Bella, you guys have never really gotten along."

"It's not like I haven't tried in the past,"

"I know I'm just saying. I'm a little shocked that you guys are all of a sudden friends."

"Well, it's not like were best friends or any thing. We're just on better terms, now."

"Well, I for one am glad."

"Me, too," I said smiling up at him.

"And on top of it all Emmett owes me about a thousand dollars now."

"What, why?"

"We had this bet going. He said it would take you guys at least fifty years to be any where near friendly toward each other."

"Oh, really? And, how long did you think it would take us?"

"No longer then twenty five years."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. We're here." He said suddenly stopping in front of a tree.

"Where is here?" I asked.

He dropped the lion on the ground with a large thud, "Lift up that tree," he said pointing to a slightly smaller tree next to the one he was standing in front of.

I walked over to the tree doubtful I would be able to lift it, and placed a hand on it and pulled up.

"Oh my God," I said a little louder then I probably should have, "I did it. I lifted the tree."

Edward just smiled enjoying my child like enthusiasm. Then he picked up the lion and threw it under the tree, "Okay, you can let it go."

I started to just drop it, but Edward grabbed it before it could hit the ground, "Gently," he smiled.

"Sorry," I said

"Okay are you ready to go home?"

"No," I said teasingly. Let's go watch the stars.

"Okay," Edward said now letting me lead the way.

There was no trail but I was feeling adventurous. So I started leading us through some trees and up a hill then down a hill. I really had no idea where I was going, but for some reason it felt right.

"Bella," Edward asked, "Do you know where we're going?"

"No, do you?"

"I have an idea. Do you?"

"Actually yah. And I think we should turn around."

"Why?"

"Bella come on. I know a good place to go watch the stars. I'll take you there."

"What aren't you telling me?" I don't know why, to this day I still don't know why, but I was getting angry with him.

"Nothing,"

"Stop lying to me." I yelled louder then any human should be able to.

Edward drew back slightly. Then he got upset and grabbed my arm, "Bella, you have to keep your voice down. Or this could be really bad."

In my head I was thinking why, why could this be bad? But something, a lot stronger then me was taking over now and what came out of my mouth was strikingly different.

"Edward, what the hell do you think your doing? Let me go." I ripped my arm free from his grasp and started running at full speed in the direction I'd originally been heading. The next thing I knew Edward after me screaming my name.

"Bella, stop,"

I thought he was going to catch me, but that more powerful thing was taking over now and I picked up speed. I was running so fast I was practically flying past the trees and then people.

Then I smelled it. It was a sweet intoxicating kind of smell. I stopped and tilted my head around trying to find the source of the scent. Then I fond it and I was off again. Running. I knew I shouldn't be but I didn't care it just smelled so good.

I had no idea where Edward was and I didn't care. I just had to get to the source of scent.

Then I saw him. He was alone sitting at the mouth of a creek sketching something, a bird I think.

I had completely stopped now to stare at him. He was cute. Not gorgeous but pretty cute. I walked up to him and just stood behind him.

"Oh," he said startled when he finally noticed my presence, "I didn't see you there."

I didn't say any thing. I was to busy listening to the rush of blood, go through his body.

"Do you need something," he asked smiling at me clearly looking me over, "My name is…"

But, he never had time to say any thing because by this time I was on him.

I covered his mouth, so he couldn't scream and I stabbed my teeth into his neck and began to drink.

He twisted and screamed into my hand. But to no avail. After about a minute it was obvious he was dead.

I heard Edward come out of the woods about two minutes later. He had lost my scent, but could smell the blood.

"Bella, what have you done?"

I turned to look at him, but I didn't say a word.

**Okay, please, please don't kill me. I know it's horrible, Bella killed someone. I could hardly believe it myself, but I like it as a twist, please tell me how you feel. Be nice, I know I'm a horrible person, I do but, it'll be okay, well maybe you'll have to read and find out. Joelle**


End file.
